Use of rubber resistance exercise tubes in connection with a wide variety of exercises is well known in the health and fitness industry. Elastomeric members of this type can be used as part of an exercise training regimen. The rubber resistance exercise tubes are in the form of hollow tubes or solid elastomeric members that provide resistance in response to stretching of the tubes or other elastomeric members. The amount of resistance typically depends upon the thickness, length, and diameter of the elastomeric members. The resistance provided by the exercise tubes does not overload the muscles at the beginning of movement and provides for an increasing resistance throughout the movement. Structures and other devices can be secured to the resistance tubes to provide exercise features and options.